The present disclosure relates to communicating between computing devices, and in particular accessing a protected service, such as an application, from a computing device.
Users generally use multiple computing devices like desktops, laptops, tablets, mobile phones etc. to access an application. At times, a user may uses these computing devices simultaneously or in tandem. A user may use one computing device at the office and another computing device at home. Typically, a computing device may have to be authenticated before access is allowed. A user may provide a username and password during a login in order to access the application. The password may be a static password or a password that does not change unless the password expires, changed by a user or changed by an administrator.
Unlike static passwords, one time password (OTP) technology may provide a different or dynamically changing password each time a user attempts to access an application. OTPs may be generated by hardware and/or software.